Battlefield 2: Modern Combat
Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (also known as BF2:MC) is the fourth installment in the Battlefield Series and was developed by DICE and published by EA. It is a console spin-off of the critically acclaimed Battlefield 2 for the PC. Electronic Arts ended their support for the game in September 2009, shutting down its servers. On April 15, 2010, Microsoft closed online support for all original Xbox titles, including Modern Combat, though the PlayStation 2 servers were still functional until June 30, 2014, when they were officially shut down. Achievements Singleplayer Overview Battlefield 2: Modern Combat pits the People's Republic of China and NATO in a fictional conflict. In Modern Combat, there are five classes to choose from: Engineer, Special Ops, Assault, Sniper, and Support. In addition, there are numerous vehicles to use on land, in the air (Helicopters only), and on the water (River Patrol Boats) The game also allows players to switch bodies with other comrades in order to get to or complete an objective relatively quickly. Plot The conflict starts with the PLA moving into Almaty, Kazakhstan, while NATO forces attempt to remove them from the area. NATO, PLA, and MEC diplomats negotiate in an abandoned school guarded by both NATO and PLA snipers. However, the NATO diplomat is assassinated by an unmarked Mi-24 Hind that both NATO and China believe to be the other side's, spreading the conflict from the Almaty Region to the Mangystau region. What follows is a series of battles between NATO and the PLA as well as the use of air propaganda to make the other side look "evil". It is then revealed near the end of the campaign that Commander 31, a leader of an organization called The Burning Flag, bent on world domination, was the one to instigate the war and also was the one who sent the Mi-24 Hind to assassinate the NATO peace diplomat. Commander 31 reveals to the world his plans to send three missiles at either the US and Europe, or at China and the Middle East. The player parachutes into the remote Burning Flag hideout, deactivates two of the missiles and laser target designates the control tower Commander 31 had locked himself into. The player is then hailed as a hero who made NATO's or the PLA's (depending on which side the player chose to take) victory possible. Weapon Upgrades The player can upgrade their weapons by gaining stars. For example, if the player has a total of 266 stars, the Light Machine Gun used by the Support Kit will get an armor-piercing bullet upgrade. Challenges Challenges include weapon training, hot-swap time trials, and race challenges with in-game vehicles. Challenges are completed by obtaining certain amount of score before time runs out, with a maximum of three stars able to be awarded. Field Tasks Field Tasks are search and destroy tasks scattered throughout the campaign, all of which are listed in the "Field Tasks" menu. After all of a specific object have been destroyed on a level, stars will be award towards the next rank. Multiplayer Ranks and Awards Modern Combat features a ranking system for both the singleplayer and multiplayer aspects of the game. There is a separate total of twenty ranks for each mode, with rank progression obtained by being awarded stars and medals through gameplay. Ribbons are also awarded through gameplay but do not count toward new ranks. Classes Modern Combat contain 5 unique classes, each with their own area of combat. Classes only differ in weapons and gadgets based on the player's faction or team. *'Assault' - Specializes at medium to close range engagements, featuring assault rifles and explosives used for conventional warfare. *'Sniper' - Specializes at long-range engagements, featuring bolt-action rifles as well as a laser designator to target enemy vehicles. It also features smoke grenades and a motion sensor. *'Special Ops' - Specializes at sabotages, featuring light equipment to allow for quicker movements as well as submachine guns for medium to long range engagements. The kit also features stun grenades and C4. *'Engineer' - Specializes at anti-vehicle warfare, featuring rocket launchers and shotguns for close-range engagements. The kit also features Anti-Tank mines as well as the ability to repair friendly vehicles. *'Support' - Specializes at enemy suppression and friendly first aid, featuring Light Machine Guns, a medical injector, and a radio to call mortar strikes. Maps and Gametypes Modern Combat features a total of sixteen multiplayer maps, all of which are available on the game's two gametypes, Conquest and Capture the Flag. Weapons and Gadgets Vehicles Factions The game features four available factions. Notable Features *'Clan Support' - The game allows for clans to be created at BF-HQ. It also enables different clans to engage in clan battles with one another. *'Team Kill' - Any player can be killed by a teammate. Team kills result in the loss of points. Once twenty-four points have been lose, the player is automatically kicked from the match. Soundtrack Reception Battlefield 2: Modern Combat has received positive reviews from critics. The game currently holds Metacritic scores of 80Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for PlayStation 2 Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More - Metacritic - retrieved August 20, 2012Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for Xbox Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More - Metacritic - retrieved August 20, 2012 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox, and 77Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for Xbox 360 Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More - Metacritic - retrieved August 20, 2012 for the Xbox 360. The game also has scores of 80.44%Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for PlayStation 2 - GameRankings - retrieved August 20, 2012 for PlayStation 2, 80.63%Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for Xbox - GameRankings - retrieved August 20, 2012 for Xbox and 77.36%Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for Xbox 360 - GameRankings - retrieved August 20, 2012 for Xbox 360. *'GameSpot' gave the game a score of 7.3 out of 10Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Review (PlayStation 2 and Xbox) - GameSpot.com - retrieved September 7, 2012 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions, and a higher score of 7.5 out of 10Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Review (Xbox 360) - GameSpot.com - retrieved September 7, 2012 for the Xbox 360 version, saying that "What's missing in Modern Combat are the little things that really made the Battlefield series so great in the first place, like getting the look, feel, and sound of the weapons and vehicles just right. Despite those deficiencies, Modern Combat is still probably worth a look, especially if you've never played a Battlefield game (or clone) before." *'IGN' gave the game a score of 8.5 out of 10Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (PlayStation 2 and Xbox) - IGN - retrieved September 7, 2012 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions, and 7.9 out of 10Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (Xbox 360) - IGN - retrieved September 7, 2012 for the Xbox 360 version, saying that "If you own this game already and you want something totally different, skip it. This is really a good port of an already existing game. If you love Battlefield and can't get enough, go for it. And if you're totally new to the genre, get going. This is a hell of a fun game, even if it's not the best Battlefield around." Trivia *''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' is the first Battlefield game to be released exclusively on consoles. *In 2005, a PSP version of the game was announced, but it was later cancelled. *''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' was supposed to be multiplayer only, but DICE decided to add in a single player component as well. *Many gamers thought of this as a console version of the smash hit Battlefield 2. In reality, it is more of a spin-off featuring the same factions and most of the weapons, but features its own campaign and multiplayer maps. *The music in the game was composed by two people: the campaign portion was composed by Rupert Gregson Williams, while the Multiplayer portion was composed by Tobias Marberger. *The official soundtrack of the game only features music from the single player missions. *This is the first Battlefield game to not use the Refractor engine, instead using the RenderWare engine. *This is the only modern-era Battlefield game to NOT contain any Russian forces. *Although Microsoft, Electronic Arts, and GameSpy dropped support of the game, clan stats, and messages can still be broadcasted, making it a beacon for many recent Battlefield games, such as Battlefield 3, because of its unique and easy to use clan communication system. *The song "Air Traffic Control" appears in the first E3 trailer for Battlefield 2142. *Frost Bite, Full Frontal, and Hidden were not originally included on the Xbox and PS2 versions. They were made available for purchase sometime in late 2005 as a downloadable pack. They were however included on the Xbox 360 version. Trailers File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Trailer 1|The first trailer released for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Trailer 2.5|The second trailer released for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Trailer 3.5|The third trailer released for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Trailer 4|The fourth trailer released for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, showing off gameplay from a first-person perspective. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Trailer 5|The fifth trailer released for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, again showing off gameplay from a first-person perspective. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Battlefield to Singleplayer|A video by DICE explaining the choice of adding a singleplayer campaign to Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Hotswap Rules|A video outlining the new singleplayer-only "hotswap" feature and how it should be used to full extent. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - DICE Tour|A tour of DICE's studio during the development of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat". File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Central Asian Crisis|A video of news reports within the singleplayer campaign outlining the Kazakh Conflict. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - In and Out|Gameplay from the singleplayer campaign mission, In and Out. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Air Traffic Control|Gameplay from the singleplayer campaign mission, Air Traffic Control. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Beach Party|Gameplay from the singleplayer campaign mission, Beach Party. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Bing Bang|Gameplay from the singleplayer campaign mission, Big Bang. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Trailer|Alpha multiplayer gameplay on the map The Black Gold. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Demo Gameplay|Highlights from the Xbox demo of ''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Multiplayer|The first multiplayer trailer released for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, teasing stealth operations as this one is largely unsuccessful for the players involved. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Soldiers of War|A video outlining the kits available in game and their general use, this one showing off the PLA. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Tank Drivers Ed 101|A video showing off main battle tanks and their use in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Fun With Jeeps 101|A video of using jeeps for the sinister purpose of strapping C4 to them, ramming them into vehicles, and then detonating said C4 - as sponsored by DICE. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Pilot Training 101|A video showing off helicopters and their proper use in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - US Vehicles|A video outlying the arsenal of vehicles used by the United States of America in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - MEC VehiclesA video outlying the arsenal of vehicles used by the United States of America in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Pre-Launch Trailer|The pre-launch trailer of Battlefield 2: Modern combat, days before its November 2005 release. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Launch Trailer|The official launch trailer of ''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, set to Killing Zone by All My Life. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Trailer 3|A second official launch trailer for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, set to Killing Zone by All My life. File:Battlefield 2 Modern Combat - Xbox vs Xbox 360|A comparison of the Xbox and the updated and relaunched Xbox 360 versions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat in April 2006. References Category:Games of Battlefield Category:Xbox Category:PlayStation 2